


The Bite Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna lays claim to Becky.AU for actual life.
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	The Bite Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellanannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/gifts).



It starts with a request for a bite. Seth stares at her when she asks, pushes away and moves away from her, acting as if Becky is somehow a slut for liking being bitten. Seth moves away, leaving Becky alone on the bed.

She seeks Shayna out. Locks them in, confronts her angrily.

“What did you do to me?”

Shayna smirks.

“What’s the matter, did The Man enjoy being someone’s slut, wet for a bite?”

Despite herself Becky moves to slap at Shayna, grunting softly when Shayna catches her arm, presses her into the wall and yanks her kit from her, kissing her so roughly her breath fails her. Shayna is not gentle, not sweet, but she bites at Becky’s collarbone even as she pushes a knee between Becky’s thighs, pushing her legs so far apart Becky has to take her fingers, three, deep inside. 

She pants out the word ‘Fuck’ once, then twice, then three times. Shakes undone under Shayna’s bites and pace, almost whining when she falls to her knees. She leans into Shayna, hungry for a taste. She gives in, knowing she can’t come back from what she just did.

“Knock knock…”

Ronda. Becky moves to stand, then falls into Shayna’s legs when Shayna yanks her closer with a hand in her hair.

“Looks like Shayna claimed another little pussy… shame for Seth, but at least now you can enjoy the wild side.”


End file.
